the exiles
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: au a titan is kicked off the team what happens when they come back two years later with a few others and how have they changed
1. prolouge: the end and a new beginning

Titans belong to d.c the others that show up later belong to their own companies

Prologue: the end of one life and beginning of another

It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Trigon; the titan's lives had gone back to what was considered normal for them. At the time only two titans were home. One day Raven came out of her room to see Robin glaring at her

"Raven we need to talk!"

"What's wrong Robin?"

"Your secrets nearly got the world destroyed turn in your communicator and pack your stuff and get out you're off the team."

"Robin I'm sorry but I was scared of how to explain it."

"I don't care about your reasons pack your stuff and get out!!"

"Fine" with that said Raven went to her room and packed her things and came back a few minutes later with her back pack. "Here take the damn thing!" she yelled as she threw the communicator at Robin and stormed out as the other titans were coming in.

"Dude what was that about?" asked Beastboy as he watched Raven leave

"Raven is no longer a member of this team" growled Robin "her secrets nearly got us killed, she can't be trusted, she betrayed us!"

(Whap) "Ow Star what was that for?!"

"Betrayed X'hal she was scared, what was she supposed to do come out and say 'by the way I'm half demon and destined to destroy the world?'"

"Yes"

"Robin you're such a hypocrite, we forgive you for the whole Red X mess that nearly got us killed but you pull this on Raven"

"But for all we know she could be plotting something she's been hiding out in her room more often."

"Do you know why Robin?" growled Cyborg "She told me she's been trying to work on a cure for Terra but she couldn't do anything till recently since she had to worry about Trigon." Before anymore could be said Beast boy ran out the door after Raven and saw her as she was about to leave

"Raven wait don't leave!" yelled Beast boy as he caught up with her

"Beast Boy I'm not wanted here there is no point in staying, here" said Raven as she handed Beast Boy a paper

"What is it?"

"The instructions on how to cure Terra, I was working on it before everything that happened the ingredients are in the same place that I used keep my mirror." "Goodbye" said Raven as she kissed Beastboy on the cheek "I knew how you felt I'm sorry I couldn't return the feelings, I hope you and Terra are happy." With that said Raven teleported away

Meanwhile another person was watching from the window 'Good bye my friend be safe.' Starfire thought to herself as she watched Raven leave

End of prologue

Well folks there you have it the story on how Raven left the titans

Stay tuned for chapter one: two years later

And we get to meet some new characters find out who are they good or bad?

You will have to wait and see

I am warning people now from chapter one on up Raven might be slightly ooc


	2. chapter 1: two years later

**Disclaimer the new characters belong to their own companies **

**Yes people are going to be out of character deal with it **

**This is a/u **

**At the end of the chapter I'll put who's from where **

**Italics unless otherwise noted mean sign language **

**Chapter 1: two years later **

"Wow." commented Saya as she and a few others teleported into Jump city with Raven "So this is Jump city, not bad."

"It reminds me of home almost." commented Hotaru as the group started walking down the street. "Except without the monster attacks happening every five minutes or seeing the sailor senshi chasseing one down the street."

"Wow it's quiet here." said Rose Wilson as she came up with her boyfriend Jin Kazama

"Where's Bart?" asked Raven who was referring to Hotaru's adopted brother

"Right here" said Elizabeth the second oldest member of the group as she came out dragging a boy with reddish brown hair by the arm "Bart here was inside an arcade, starting an argument!"

"It's not my fault I beat that guy on **Dance Dance Revolution**, and which of us was in there playing **Mortal Kombat,** huh Betsy." Said Bart as he argued with Betsy

"Do not start Bart." groaned Betsy

"Hey Rose where's your brother?" asked Saya the oldest member of the group (although she didn't look it) who was referring to Rose's older brother Joey

"He'll be here in a few minutes he thinks that he might have a place for us to crash while we're staying here."

_Sorry I'm late_ signed Joey as he walked up _Okay I talked to my mom on the video phone she said we can use her place while she's out of town, but she said the place better be in one piece when she comes home next week._

"So what's the plan?" asked Jin

"Lets try to keep a low profile." said Raven "I don't think we want the titans after us yet."

"Which ones are you on speaking terms with just in case we run into them?" asked Bart

"Everyone but Robin as far as I know."

"Hey Betsy where did the inducers come from?" asked Saya

"I swiped them from warren, hey when your ex boyfriend is a guy with giant metal wings they are easy to come by." replied Betsy

"How long do we have to wear these things for?"

"It's only till we get to Joey's place Saya, even here people will notice a 200 year old vampire walking the streets and considering I used to be with the titans they definitely would recognize me." Raven pointed out as the group left for the house

"What on earth is going on?!" asked Rose as an explosion ripped through the area.

"All right you kludge heads, this is a robbery." Said Gizmo as him and the other remaining members of the hive five surrounded them.

"Is that so huh?" smirked Raven as the group turned off their inducers

"You were saying?" Said Jin as he cracked his knuckles as Saya pulled out her kitana

"So you are the high five…I'm so scared." said Hotaru as she pulled out her Glaive "NOT!!!!!"

"Um what are you going to do with that?" Asked Gizmo as he backed away

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Saturn said with a smirk on her face

"Ahh" screamed Gizmo as he turned to run only to be tripped up by Bart

"Ouch!!!" yelled Mammoth as Jin kicked him in the face sending him to Rose who kicked him towards Jericho who basically possessed him and made him run into a titanium wall.

"Stand still!" yelled Billy numerous as he multiplied and tried to catch Bart as he ran around him

"Oh come on my legal guardians can run faster than that and that's when they're not chasing each other around the house when they think we're in school."

"That is way too much info." groaned Saya as she punched out private Hive "I do not want to know what those two do in their house."

"I see you!" said See-more as he faced off with Raven whose hands were glowing and throwing objects at him

"You see me huh?" grinned Raven as she watched Psylock fade in and sneak up behind him "than I got one to say to you."

"What?" Asked See-more right before Psylock snuck up behind him and shoved her psychic blade into his head

"Good night."

"Well that was anti climatic." muttered Psylock as the group threw them onto a pile and left

A few minutes later the titans showed up

"Dude what happened here?" asked Beastboy as the group looked over the battered and bruised forms of the hive five

"Ow Ow Ow Ow!" yelled Mammoth as he sat up after being handcuffed by the police

"What happened here?" asked Terra as the police put the hive five into the police van (and in some cases into an ambulance)

"We tried to rob some kids and the next thing I know they were kicking our butts."

"Big Glaive" mumbled Gizmo "REALLY big glaive, she chased me with a Really, Really big glaive."

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Cyborg

"Some girl chased him down the street with a glaive." Said private Hive as he was sent to the ambulance with a drooling See-more to put ice on his jaw

"They said to give this to you." muttered Billy numerous as he handed them a note

"What's it say?" asked Starfire as Robin read the note

'**Here is a present courtesy of the Exiles'**

"We should take them down they could be a danger to the city!" declared Robin as the other titans looked at him funny "What?"

"Robin are you nuts, look what they did to the hive five." argued Beast Boy

"Imagine what they could do to us!"

"I can take them, I can take anybody." argued Robin

"Yeah anybody but Slade" argued Terra as she glared at him "You know if you don't drop this holier than thou attitude it can get you into trouble."

"Terra one more word out of you and you're off this team!"

"Like I care Robin, this is not the only team out there and I have talked to them and said I am welcome to join along with any others."

"Yeah right like who?"

"Well let's see there's Titans East, the Justice League, the x-men, the Wild C.a.t.s. Star introduced me to them since the Kherubim and Tamarainians have been allies for centuries, among others."

"But what do we do about these exiles?" asked Starfire as she watched Robin storm away after his argument with Terra

"Star to be honest I don't have a clue." said Cyborg

End of chapter 1

Okay since we have a few new people showing up here's the list of whose from where

Rose Wilson/Ravager: _Teen Titans_ comic book

Joseph 'Joey' Wilson/Jericho: same as Rose

Bart Allen/ Impulse: same as above

Saya: _Blood the Last Vampire_

Jin Kazama: _Tekken 3-5_

Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock/Psylock: _X-men _Comic book

Hotaru Tomoe/sailor Saturn:_ Sailor moon _seasons 3 (s) and 5 (stars


	3. chapter 2:I have no clue what to name it

**Okay you guys know this disclaimer so forget that **

**Okay to clear this up now Raven is using the alias Arella later on**

Chapter 2:

"Well we're here." Said Rose as the group finally arrived at the apartment that belonged to Joey's mother.

"About time" grumbled Jin as the group entered the building "Why did we have to stop those guys anyway."

"Easy." said Hotaru "Stress relief and boredom, and sometimes having too much of a conscience."

"Like that kid you chased down the street with your glaive?" commented Bart

"Shut up Bart!"

"Okay how are we doing sleeping arrangements?" Asked Betsy as Raven went to separate Hotaru and Bart whose argument had turned into a shouting match and what looked like a pillow fight before Hotaru started strangling Bart.

"Why you little!!" yelled Hotaru as she throttled the speedster while yelling a few choice words in Japanese.

"Guys come on, do this later." suggested Raven as she separated the two and went back to the conversation with Betsy and Joey

"Now what were you guys talking about?"

"Room assignments"

_Okay _signed Joey _Since Betsy is the actual adult sort of she gets my mother's room while she is out of town, okay all the rooms have twin beds except for my moms and mine, so Bart and Jin can have my brother Grant's room while he's away at college, Raven, Saya and Hotaru can have the guest room and I'm not sure where to put Rose._

"Hey Rose, you can have my spot." said Saya "I'll take the closet."

"You sure?" asked Rose

"Yeah no problem, I like the dark better when there is no light at all in the room, besides I can get rid of any burglars or whatever if they sneak in I just need a picture of Joey's mother and his brother in case either one comes home early I don't want to accidentally think one of them is a robber."

"Um guys we have a problem." Jin replied sheepishly as he returned from the kitchen he had just gone to check "Um the fridge is empty."

_OOPS, well anyone for pizza?_

"Sounds okay, Bart what do you think?" asked Hotaru as she turned towards her adopted brother and discovered he had already gone on ahead "Never mind."

"Well might as well make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble." Raven muttered as the group left for the pizza parlor

Meanwhile at the pizza parlor:

"So what kind of pizza should we get?" asked Terra as Beastboy and Cyborg started their usual argument

"Pepperoni!"

"Tofu!"

"There's no tofu available for pizza!" argued Cyborg

"I'm not eating meat!" Beastboy argued back

"This is a waste of time." grumbled Robin "We should be concentrating on tracking down the Exiles; they might be working for Slade, and trying to lure us into a trap."

"Robin you need to relax" said Starfire as she tried to comfort him, and calm him down

"But Star, they could be leading us into a trap!!"

"Robin, did you hit your head?" asked Terra as she turned away from watching Beastboy and Cyborg argue "Slade might be an evil mastermind but he is too smart to use the same plan twice, besides for some reason I have a feeling we can trust them, like I know them from somewhere."

Just than there was a commotion

"Bart I can't believe you did that you never act this way at home." said Hotaru as the group walked into the pizza parlor and as usual Hotaru and Bart were arguing

"Why do you think Hotaru, you really think I'm crazy enough to pull those stunts at home and get Haruka and Michiru mad at me?" argued Bart

"Good point."

"Yeah." said Raven "Those two are scary when they are mad."

"Bart, Hotaru can you guys drop it you're giving me a headache." Saya grumbled as the group sat down in a booth

"Sorry." both of them replied

"Jin are you all right?" asked Rose in concern as she noticed her boyfriend looking around restlessly

"I'm okay," said Jin "I just get nervous in enclosed areas with a lot of people."

"Don't worry Jin, we'll keep you out of trouble, I know how you feel I've been there too."

"Thanks Hotaru."

_All right already, let's order some food. _Joey Signed as the waitress came over

"What can I get for you?" asked the waitress as she brought out a notepad

"Your phone number for one thing." said Bart right before Hotaru bopped him on the head

"Bart, stop trying to pick up girls!" ordered Hotaru

"Haruka does it all the time!" Bart argued

"That usually winds up with Haruka papa being on the couch when Michiru mama catches her flirting with people."

"Yes can we just get a large Pizza with pepperoni and pineapple." said Betsy who was ignoring Bart and Hotaru's argument

"Sure." said the waitress as she noticed Raven over in the corner "Hey have we met before kid, you seem kind of familiar"

"No, I don't think so" Raven said quietly "I just got here" **Good Thing I have the image inducer on, it helps me avoid unwanted attention.** She thought to herself

"Guys do me a big favor."

"What's wrong, Raven?" asked Saya

"The other titans are here and I don't want them to know it's me just yet can you guys just call me Arella for the time being, at least in public?"

the rest of the group (including Hotaru and Bart who had stopped fighting) agreed

"So you never told us did you hear from your friends?" asked Rose

"I heard from one of them a few hours ago, before we came here." Raven replied "One went to Seattle and the other is where ever he wandered off too, he's the type of guy that doesn't like to sit still." "Speaking of friends Hotaru, how is it going with your new house guest back in Juuban?"

"Oh Ranma's pretty funny though Michiru mama keeps talking about stalking a panda over in Nermia." Hotaru commented

"Yeah and she got Haruka and the others involved." grumbled Bart "Wish they let us in on it, never thought I would see the day Michiru could produce a battle aura, she's usually so nice."

"What in the world?" said Jin as he saw what appeared to be a giant maggot rubbing against the table "What is that?"

"Oh that's silky he's Beastboy's pet." said Raven "Speaking of Which."

"Excuse me" said Beastboy as he came over with Starfire and Terra "Can you please return him?"

_No problem_ signed Joey as Jin handed Silky over

"Thank you."

"I'm Terra, that's Beastboy and Starfire, and over by the table is Robin our so called leader, and Cyborg." Terra said as she introduced the other Titans

"Nice to meet you" said Betsy "I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Betsy, here let me introduce you to the rest of the bunch." She gestured to the others "That's Jin over in the corner." she gestured to a young man around twenty years old of Asian descent that looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Hi." said the girl next to him that appeared to have white hair "I'm Rose, Jin's girlfriend, and the guy that just signed a couple minutes ago is my older brother Joey." She gestured to a young man with curly blonde hair that waved at them.

"Hello nurse." said the boy with brownish red hair "Call me Bart and I'll call you later."

"Please excuse him." said one girl with purple almost black hair that looked extremely pale as she bopped Bart on the Head "My brother picked up some of our legal guardian's bad habits, my name is Hotaru." "That's Saya" she gestured to a girl that was paler than Hotaru that had brownish black hair in pigtails who just glared briefly and nodded her head

"Sorry she's a little anti social."

"Um what about your other friend she hasn't said much?" asked Terra

"Oh sorry." said Hotaru as gestured to her friend that appeared to have, what looked like bluish indigo hair in a braid. "Last but not least this is Arella"

"Star what's wrong?" asked Cyborg as both he and Robin came over and noticed Starfire was starting to look extremely pale.

"Nothing friend Cyborg." said Starfire as she nodded at Arella "I'll tell you later."

"Are they bothering you?" asked Robin as he glared at the group only to break his line of sight when Hotaru and Saya glared back.

"Why do you care Robin?!" snarled Starfire as she glared at him "You think I'm a traitor too?"

"Oh come on Star don't start this again." ordered Robin

"Sorry about this." said Cyborg as Starfire stared cursing Robin out in tamarainian "Robin threw a friend of ours out a while back and Starfire is still mad at him about it after two years."

"They were pretty close huh?" asked Raven with a knowing smirk

"Yeah, Rae and Star were almost like sisters, I kind of miss Raven I hope she's all right, she was like a sister to me."

"I'm sure wherever she is she's okay." Hotaru replied as she shared a knowing glance with Raven

"Aren't you hot in that shirt it's like a hundred degrees?" Beastboy gestured to the long shirt Raven was wearing

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine." said Raven as she smiled at Beastboy "Thank you though."

"Excuse me 'Arella' can I talk to you in private?" asked Starfire

"Um okay." said Raven as she followed Starfire to the bathroom

"What's up?" asked Raven as the two went into the bathroom

"You can drop the disguise now 'Arella' or should I say Raven."

**End of chapter **

**Next chapter: Starfire and Raven talk among other things, and we find out what's happened to the titans after Raven left **


	4. 3: a meeting between two friends

**Disclaimer: Bart just ran off with it **

**In addition, to clear up another misunderstanding season five did happen in my story, except Raven was not there. So yes, Wally is Kid flash, but Bart is there also only as Impulse. I will explain this issue later for the readers to understand.**

**Okay I will try doing this in Microsoft works to see if it comes out better, since I am embarrassed to admit that the grammar check I have on Microsoft word might possibly not be working right**

**Chapter 4 **

"I know that's you Raven." said Starfire "It would have been a good disguise if you had used a different name."

"Hi Starfire." Raven sighed as she turned off the image inducer "It's been a while."

"We were worried about you." Starfire said as she ran up and hugged her "Robin threw you out and no one heard from you after that."

"Um Star?"

"Yes friend Raven?"

"I missed you too but I need to breathe."

"I am Sorry I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay Starfire, some things never change, speaking of change what has been going on since I was gone, I noticed you are speaking earth language better than the last time I saw you?"

"After you left Raven, I was mad at Robin for what he did to you, so I went to the library and brushed up on the earth languages for a while."

"So, what else had happened?" asked Raven as she and Starfire went outside to a remotely secluded area

"Well, we defeated the brotherhood of evil, the enemies of Beast Boy's old team, it's a long story." "Your spell worked and Terra came back to life, she and Beastboy are together." "I and Robin are no longer together." "Cyborg and Bumble bee are engaged."

"That is great to know," said Raven "I am really happy for them." "So have you met anyone since you and Robin broke up?"

"There was a young man I met recently named Rock, he's pretty cute." "He just moved here with his legal guardian something about wanting to be in a safer environment."

"Star, is his last name Howard by any chance?" asked Raven

"Yes I believe so why do you ask?"

"I met him once; he is one of the nicest guys ever, you don't have to worry too much." "I better warn you though he's not used to being around girls too much so he gets embarrassed easily."

"So, where did all these friends of yours come from?" Starfire asked

"Oh most of them are people I met after I left here, two of them I know from home and believe it or not go to school with." "We mainly came because I and a few others heard about the brotherhood after they tried to raise havoc." "They tried to go after a couple friends of mine, but unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it Mallah got traumatized by some of Rose and Joey's slightly…insane neighbors."

"What do you mean slightly insane?"

"Well how do I put this Joey and Rose live in a place called Nermia, it's kind of a how do I put this gently, a nexus of insanity." "A lot of…bizarre people live there."

"You are joking right?"

"Star I was there one time running an errand and within five minutes I saw a guy dancing down the street with a skeleton, and some boy being chased by what I think was some girl's cooking which if I didn't know better I swear it was possessed, and I thought Juuban could be crazy at times."

"I have never heard of Juuban." said Starfire

"It's a place in Japan I kind of ended up living there, long story." "I'll tell you about it later."

Just than Starfire noticed something

"Raven why in the world are you wearing long sleeves in this heat?" demanded Starfire as she went to try to get Raven to try to roll up the sleeves

"Starfire, don't!" said Raven right before she could try to stop Starfire from pulling the sleeves up but it was too late

"What in the world happened to you?" demanded Starfire as she gestured to what appeared to be a long jagged scar running down one of Raven's arms

"I don't want to talk about." Raven argued

"Friend Raven, please I just want to know what is going on." said Starfire in a concerned tone

"It's a long story." Raven said reluctantly as she rolled both sleeves down "It was right after I left here, this thing…I never seen so much darkness in a person if you can even consider him still human, this guy made Slade seem like a nice guy." "Anyway, he came after me because he wanted my powers, I told him even if I knew a way to transfer my powers I wouldn't give them to him." "I tried to fight him and was nearly killed he broke my arm in three places." "That was right before I lost consciousness." "I was found by a couple other people a few hours later, they took me in and I stayed with them for about a year and half than I left and ended moving to Juuban where I met Hotaru and Bart." "The guy I'm staying with in Juuban made me sign up for school, basically he said I could stay there with him and his granddaughter, but I have to help out there and he insisted that I enroll in school, and that's where Hotaru, Bart and I met ."

"Sounds interesting, hey I just realized, something Raven we got through this whole conversation without your powers blowing anything up." "I thought something would have been destroyed by now."

"About that, I found out after I defeated my father my powers didn't go out of control as much due to my emotions."

"I am really happy for you, friend Raven." said Starfire

"So where did you meet the rest of your friends?"

"Well I'll skip Hotaru and Bart, as for the others it varies." "I was in Sunnydale and got involved in an incident which ended up with me being sent to a lab, that is where I met Saya who was also a prisoner there, we both escaped at the same time." "Rose and Joey I met when I was running an errand in Nermia for some one." "I met Jin after he lost control of his powers and ended up being chased all over the Juuban district by the sailor senshi." "Jin has the same 'problem' that I have." "The sailor senshi are a group of super heroines that live around the area and usually end up fighting whatever types of monsters pop up there." Raven explained after seeing Starfire's confused expression "Last but not least is Betsy." "She had a near death experience I guess you could call it and I ran into her when she was wondering around in a daze."

"So have you met these 'sailor senshi' before?"

"I did right after I moved to Juuban lets just say it was a….interesting first meeting." "Long story short, I got away when two of them I think their names were Uranus and Fighter started arguing about something."

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Starfire as she noticed Raven had started to look around frantically

"I just keep getting the feeling we are being watched." "Come on we better get back before Robin freaks out too badly." with that said Raven turned her image inducer back on as the two started walking back to where their friends were

"Will you stop glaring at me already?" Robin yelled

"I will when I feel like It." growled Saya as she snarled at Robin

"What is going on here?" asked Raven

"Bird Boy here won't get off my case." Saya snarled as she reached for her kitana but was stopped from using it by Rose "Hotaru wasn't feeling too well, and Jin was getting restless so he took the kid back to the house." Betsy replied as Raven and Starfire noticed the two were gone

"Come on we better get home before it gets any later." Saya said as she sent one last glare in Robin's direction

"Titans lets get out of here." ordered Robin

"It was nice meeting you guys." Said Terra as the titans got ready to leave

"Better hurry so you can catch up with your friends." Raven suggested to Starfire "Tell Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg if you want."

With that said Starfire and the other Titans left

"Why can't I shake the feeling that someone is watching us?" growled Saya as she pulled out her Kitana "I get this feeling but I haven't seen or heard anyone."

"I have been getting the same feeling." said Raven as the group left "I guess we will have to keep an eye out."

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Well, well." Slade smirked as he watched the groups leave courtesy of a video camera he had hidden in the area the groups were formally at "All the pieces are in place, I might be able to reclaim my apprentices after all, or possibly pick up some new ones."

**End of chapter 3**

**Next cheaper**

**Slade puts his plans into motion and the Exiles and Titans finally meet face to face**

**Next chapter meeting face to face**


	5. 4: face to face

**Disclaimer: blah blah enough I said it in the last few chapters**

**Okay since I forgot to mention this apparently last chapter thanks to the person known as raven13 for pointing it out so I can write this down again**

**This story is a/u and people will be ooc**

**I know robin is acting like a jerk but this will be explained later when I have everything figured out**

**Okay before I continue, I probably should do a chapter with the titans, so it is only fair**

Chapter 4: face to face

The next morning at the titans tower things were going normal or at least as normal as they had been since Raven left

"Hey it's my turn to cook anyone want anything?" asked Terra only to be answered by silence as everyone but Robin assembled at the table, minus one seat

"Where's robin?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at the empty seat

"Evidence room again." replied Starfire as she glared at the door "He is still convinced that those Exiles are evil and working for Slade."

"I'll get him." Said Cyborg as he stormed out muttering about spiky haired jerks

"He still hasn't forgiven Robin?" asked Beast Boy

"Can you blame him?" asked Terra "From what I heard Raven was like a little sister to him and to Star at times."

"You don't think I know that Terra?!" demanded Beastboy as he attempted to calm down "I'm sorry you guys know how I used to feel about her."

"We all miss her." replied Terra as she attempted to comfort Beastboy "If it wasn't for her I would still be a statue." "I wish I knew where she was."

"She's in town." Starfire whispered

"What do you mean Star?" asked Cyborg as he came back into the room alone after hearing part of the conversation

"It's complicated, where is Robin?"

"He said he will eat later, now what's up?"

"You remember those kids we met yesterday?"

"Yeah Star what does that have to do with Raven?" asked Beastboy as he sat up to pay better attention

"The girl I was talking to yesterday was Raven."

"It didn't look like her." said Terra as she put her plate in the sink, than came and sat back down

"It was her, she had a disguise on." Starfire argued

"Star where has she been we never could find her?" asked Cyborg who sounded happy that Raven might still be alive

"She told me she was living in some place called Juuban."

"Whoa that's pretty far."

"What do you mean Cy?" asked Beast Boy

"Juuban is in Japan, I remember reading about the sailor senshi once or twice on the net."

"Raven told me she met them once." Starfire said

"Star do you know where we could find her?" asked Beast Boy hopefully

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy she didn't tell me where she was staying." "There is more, don't tell Robin yet."

"Why, not that I care." Terra replied

"I am afraid considering the bad blood between those two that Robin might do something foolish." Starfire continued, "When I mentioned Robin, Raven got this extremely cold look in her eyes, not like the glare would normally give to us when she was mad."

Suddenly the alarm went off

"Titans trouble!" yelled Robin as everyone went to the scene of the crime, by each person's own unique way of transportation and arrived at the crime scene shortly later to find plasmas, and Cinderblock causing trouble

"So who gets who?" asked Terra as she powered up

"Terra and Star take out Cinderblock; the rest of us will stop Plasmas." Robin ordered as the team sprung into action only to stop in shock as Slade's robots "Slade!" growled Robin as he ran into the horde of robots

"Okay how do we get to those guys, we are severely out numbered?" Asked Beastboy

"Silence glaive surprise!" some one shouted as what looked like a beam of darkness destroyed some of the robots and a young girl that looked about sixteen came forward "Don't just stand there!" the girl shouted as she bought out a glaive "We'll cut you guys a path take out the giant rock guy!" Just than two people dressed in costumes came charging forward into the pack of robots followed by what looked like a tan and red blur

"How many of you guys are there?" asked Starfire

"The last count was at eight but a couple people aren't here." the blur said as he stopped long enough for the titans to realize it was a young boy in a tan and red costume that couldn't be older than sixteen "Talk later, let's take these guys out ready, Saturn?"

"You got it Impulse." said the girl with the glaive as she ran forward

"Look out!" yelled the girl in the costume that had ran forward earlier as she noticed Plasmas getting ready to throw goo at Cyborg

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled a familiar voice as a shield of black aura went up "Are you guys alright?" asked Raven as she floated to the ground and smiled at the three titans as Impulse cleared some of the robots out of the way

"Saturn when I drop the shield hit Cinderblock with your attack."

"Got it." replied Saturn as she readied her glaive

"Now!" yelled Raven as she dropped the shield

"Silence glaive surprise!" shouted Saturn as she shot off her attack, which disabled Cinderblock knocking him out

"What about Plasmas?" asked Cyborg right before Plasmas came flying down to a crashing halt landing right beside Cinderblock

"Darn." said a demonic voice as what looked like a demon came flying down "I was trying to throw him on top of Rocky over there."

"Thanks for the help." Starfire smiled as the two groups faced each other

"Glad to help sweet thing." said Impulse

"Impulse." said Saturn in a warning tone "Why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm sailor Saturn, that's Impulse." she gestured to the kid next to her "Over there is Jericho and Ravager." the two people in the blue and purple suits waved "That's psylock."

"It's nice to meet you." Psylock replied with a British accent

"And you guys already know Raven."

"Hi guys." said Raven as she smiled

"What are you doing here?" Robin snarled as he glared at Raven only to meet an equally cold glare from her and Saturn

"I came here to check on you guys after I heard about the brotherhood of evil." Raven replied in a cold voice "Last I heard this was a free country." "Robin you don't like me and I'm not to happy with you but if these robots are here something is up."

"Raven do you know where Jin is?" asked Ravager as she looked around just realizing that he was missing

"Beastboy is gone too" reported Starfire

"I think Slade took them." Said Terra "I saw some robots dragging Beastboy away but we couldn't stop them

"We have a common enemy, I suggest we work together." said Psylock

"How do we know you aren't working for Slade?!" yelled Robin

"One more word Bird Boy and you'll be getting my glaive up where the sun doesn't shine." threatened Saturn

"I say we work with them." said Starfire as Terra and Cyborg nodded their heads in agreement along with the rest of the Exiles

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Robin said as he took off on his bike

"Some things never change." Raven grumbled, "We'll get the rest of our group and meet you at the tower."

"Gotcha." said Terra as the two groups separated and went their separate ways

**End of chapter**

**Coming up next: the two groups get together to plan**

**Coming soon chapter 5: two groups in one tower**


	6. 5: two groups in one tower

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah already**

**Okay this is a/u and yes people are ooc, and the Robin fans don't worry all will be reveled by the end of the story**

**Chapter 5: Two groups in one tower**

"This is a waste of time." Robin grumbled as the team set about fixing the place up while waiting for the exiles to arrive. "Her and those odd balls are probably working for Slade and are trying to lure us into a trap."

"Robin, enough already with the accusations, it's getting annoying." Terra complained, "Put your paranoia on the backburner till everything is settled down."

"Robin we need to get along with the Exiles, Beastboy and their friends lives might depend on It." argued Starfire "I believe there is an old earth saying about it."

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Raven quoted as she came in with the rest of the Exiles. "You know if you guys really want to keep people out you need to change the codes to get in, almost anyone could get in."

"Wow nice pad." commented Impulse as he looked around

"Not now Impulse." Raven groaned "How much info do we have on what happened?"

"Not much." admitted Cyborg, as the group looked at a map "You guys came in from behind us."

"Yeah between all of us we would have heard them, before we rushed to help." admitted Saturn

"Unless you were in on Slade's plan the whole time!" Robin argued

"Hello dummy." said Ravager "If we were why would we be here?"

"Can we please get back on topic here?" Asked Starfire

"Sorry I lost my temper." Ravager admitted sheepishly, "I'm trying to control it."

"Okay what have you guys figured out?" asked Terra

"Well Raven was able to sense that Jin was near water." Saya said quietly as she fingered her kitana "Other than that not much."

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room

"What in Mimas's name is that?" Saturn asked over the noise

"We have an incoming call, someone hacked into our mainframe." Cyborg said as the screen came on showing a familiar face

"Slade!" growled Robin as he stared at the computer, unknown to him Ravager and Jericho were glaring at Slade on the screen with very hateful looks

"Hello Titans." said Slade as he saw all the assembled people "And friends."

"What do you want?" growled Terra

"I see my apprentices haven't changed much." Slade gloated as he watched Terra start to power up in anger before Raven rested a hand on her shoulder calming her down

"I came to see if my former apprentices would willingly come back."

"Never!" said Robin as Terra agreed with him for once

"Fine than I think my new apprentices would work out better anyway." he gestured to two cages next to him showing to familiar people

"Jin!"

"Beastboy!"

"I'll be waiting Titans." Slade gloated as he turned off the monitor "I'll see you soon."

"We have to save them!" Ravager said in panic

"We will." said Impulse reassuringly "But we can't fly off the handle without not knowing what's going on."

"I have an idea." said Psylock

"Please tell us." said Starfire

"We go in two waves, those of us that make noise when we enter go in the first group and those with quiet powers function as backup or the second wave if you want to call it that."

"It might work." Raven said as she turned to the Titans "What do you guys think?"

"I say go for It." said Terra "We don't have any other options."

"Okay group one will be me, Raven, Psylock Starfire, Terra and Saturn." Robin ordered

"Agreed." said Raven " Jericho, you're in charge of the second group."

_Got It._ Jericho signed as the group planned everything and got ready to head out

"Are you guys ready for this?" Raven asked the other Exiles, as everyone got ready to head out to where Slade's hideout was located at later on that day "Slade can be pretty evil and ruthless."

"We don't have a choice." Saya admitted, "Our friend is trapped there we have to get him out." "Speaking of this Slade person how did the Titans find him so fast?"

"Easy." said Terra as she walked by "Cyborg traced him after he hacked into the computer."

"This seems too easy." Saturn muttered "From what I heard wouldn't Slade have covered his tracks better if he didn't want to be discovered so easily?"

"Worry later." growled Robin as he took off on his bike "We have got to stop him before he can do anything."

A little while later everyone arrived at Slade's hideout

"Robin hold on something doesn't seem right about this." Raven said

"Yeah right like I would believe you would know anything about Slade's methods, you traitor!" Robin growled as he kicked the door open and ran in

"You're right this does seem too easy." Terra whispered as they followed Robin inside

"It's too quiet." whispered Saturn "I don't like this."

"Good point." Slade sneered, as he appeared "So why don't you tell me how my darling children are doing?"

"None of your business, Slade!" Raven growled as the group took up positions

"Raven what does he mean?" asked Terra as she started powering up

"I'll explain later."

"Think again." Slade replied as gas started seeping into the room, "I figured Robin would fall for this trick along with anyone he brought with him."

"You guys." Terra coughed over her communicator "It's a trap, quick get out of there."

"I don't think you're friends will be able to help you." Slade replied as he pulled out Saya's kitana "My other trap caught them, when you wake up we will see about you being my apprentice once again." "Have a nice nap."

With that said the group passed out.

**End of chapter 5 **

**We're coming towards the end of the story soon folks, it's been fun **

**Stay tuned for part 6: at Slade's hideout **


	7. 6: end of the road

**Disclaimer: sorry the Nerima weirdoes ran off with it**

**This is chapter 6 those of you that read this far, thank you I am sorry that the grammar/punctuation in earlier chapters is bad I'll go fix it after I finish this story**

**Bear with me when they come up, I'm lousy at writing fight scenes**

**This is ooc and A/u to clear that up again**

**I'm trying a different version of word so I hope it looks better grammar wise**

**Okay since this might be the final chapter it will be the longest one bear with me**

**To clear this up for people familiar with the character of Saya I'm combining elements from the movie and show**

**Also when I started this I didn't know what powers psylock had after her resurrection in the comics so bear with me on that too**

**I purposely didn't mention how Raven and the others got to Jump city or where Raven got to where she was living in the first place**

**I wanted the reader to use their imagination for that.**

**Okay I have a confession a lot of this fic was inspired by another fic called **_**The Cavalry **_**that is also on this site and for the record that is how the author spelled it. Also part of the idea was inspired by another fic called **_**The Paladin Project **_**it also originated when I heard the song **_**Me against the World**_** by Simple plan**

**Chapter 6: at Slade's hideout**

"Ouch my head hurts." Raven grumbled as she sat up "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay Raven, but some of the others are in a different cell." replied Cyborg as his systems came back online and noticed a prone form in the corner "Your friend looks terrible though."

"Jin are you okay?" asked Raven as she checked over her friend

"Rae what's wrong with him?" asked Cyborg

"It looks like someone posted some sort of wards, I can feel them too."

"Wards?"

"They are items made by priests and monks in various countries they are used to keep demons away or sometimes used to seal them somewhere; they have a similar effect as when a priest blesses something around here if he was performing an exorcism." "They don't affect half demons too much unless they are exposed too long, or if they are using their powers." "Jin can you hear me?"

Jin just started to moan to clarify "Listen turn back to your human form than the wards won't effect you as much." A few minutes later Jin had shifted from his devil form back to his human appearance "I hope the others are okay."

"Did someone call?" asked Impulse as he appeared on the other side of the door.

"It's about time." Jin said weakly as he sat up with help from Raven and Cyborg "What took you so long?"

"Sorry it took a few minutes to find you guys."

"Impulse have you seen the others?"

"Yeah they are in another cell, that Slade guy took a few of them into another room." "He took Ravager, Robin, Terra and Saturn."

"I can understand most of them but why would he take Ravager and Saturn?" asked Cyborg as Raven started to pale

"Oh crap, he wouldn't." Raven mumbled, "Please tell me he's not that crazy."

"What's wrong?" asked Jin

"He's possibly going to try to access Saturn's powers."

"Kuso, we have to get out of here!" (**1**)

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked in confusion

"Saturn has the power to blow up the planet, now imagine if Slade gets a hold of her powers."

"Oh crap."

"Exactly I hope they are okay."

Meanwhile with the other group:

"I'll ask you this once child." Slade glared menacingly at Saturn as he spoke "How do I access your powers?"

"To quote one of my legal guardians Slade 'kiss my ass'." replied Saturn as she started defiantly at Slade

"I can kill you for you insolence child."

"Go ahead and try Slade, been there done that no one has been able to get it right yet the first two times." "Ask Galaxia and Pharaoh Ninety if you don't believe me."

"Blast it child tell me!"

"Your mama Slade!"

"Maybe my daughter can be more persuasive." Slade sneered as he stalked over to Ravager's cage and pulled her mask off "Now what can you tell me Rose?"

"How about how much I hate your guts." Rose shouted at Slade oblivious to the stares the others were throwing her way

"After everything you did to me and mother not to mention Joey and Grant, I would never tell you baka!"(**2**)

"How dare you call me that!" Slade yelled

"My bad you're not a baka, UN, anata WA baka Na saru da!" **(3) **Rose sneered as Slade stormed out in anger

"Nice one" commented Saturn

"Thanks, kid I heard it from that Saotome boy one time."

"You're Slade's daughter?" Robin growled as he glared at her "You lied to us!"

"Robin for your information, the rest of the Exiles already know about it so I see no problem about rather I tell you or not I'm not even on your team."

"I can get us out if you guys can keep an eye out for Slade." Saturn replied as she pulled out her glaive

"Yeah like that will work." Robin sneered as Hotaru forced the end of her glaive into the lock of her cage and broke it making the door swing open much to Robin's shock

"You were saying." Saturn said smugly as she stepped out of her cage "A while back Pluto, one of my legal guardians showed me how to pick a lock."

A few minutes later, all of them were out of their cages

"Come on." Said Rose as she put her mask back on "Let's go find the others and get out of this mad house."

"No!" yelled Robin as he ran off towards the direction Slade had gone "This is our chance to finish him off for good."

"Wait you fool!" Ravager yelled as Robin continued to chase after Slade ignoring them "Come on we better meet up with the others we might need some help to get out of here."

A few minutes later, the group found one of the cells where Slade had imprisoned some of their friends

"It took you guys long enough." Saya grumbled as she came out carrying Psylock along with Starfire who was carrying Beast Boy and handed them to Ravager and Terra "They're okay Slade sedated them." "Knowing Slade he probably sedated them to keep them from escaping by using their powers."

"Does anyone know the way out of here?" asked Starfire "I was out cold so I didn't see anything." The rest of the group just shook their heads

"Hey guys, over here." whispered Impulse as he ran up

"Impulse, do you know the way out?"

"Sure, follow me." "The others are waiting up front."

A few minutes later the groups met up "Is everyone okay?" asked Raven as she helped carry Jin

"We're fine, what happened to Jin?" asked Ravager as she helped a recovered Psylock stand up

"Slade put up some wards in the cell they zapped Jin's strength because he was in devil form." Raven replied as she looked at the group "Where are Robin and Jericho?"

_Right here_ Jericho signed as he jumped out of Impulse _Sorry it was the easiest way to get away_

"No problem." "Does anyone know where Robin is?"

"He ran after Slade." replied Ravager as she took Jin from Raven

"Oh terrific." Raven muttered "I'll go get him the rest of you wait outside if we're not out in twenty minutes wreck the place and bail."

"Raven, don't do it." Jin mumbled weekly "The wards are all over the place." "Your powers won't work."

"Thanks Jin." Raven said "But If I get hurt, fine but I'm not going to let you guys get hurt anymore than you have already." With that said Raven ran after Robin

Meanwhile with Robin

"You won't get away this time Slade!" Robin yelled as he tried to fight the criminal mastermind who kept dodging his attacks

"Come on Robin, can't you beat me alone?" taunted Slade as he grabbed Robin by the throat only to drop Robin when something collided with the back of his head

"Who said he was alone?" asked Raven as she landed next to Robin "Hey Robin are you all right?"

"I'm fine get out of here." Robin growled as he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath "Slade is mine!"

"Sorry Robin but you are coming with me like it or not." Said Raven as she tried to help him to his feet but found Slade blocking the door as soon as they tried to get going

"Going somewhere?" Slade sneered as he stalked towards them "I will take my apprentice back one way or another." "Maybe one of those people you were with can take Robin's place as my apprentice."

"Oh please." Said Raven as she rolled her eyes and started to back away from Slade "Most of my friends won't serve you at all, and trust me they will not do something they don't like."

"There is no escape demoness." said Slade as he continued to stalk forward "There is only one way out and you have to get through me, to get to it." "Don't bother trying to use your powers those wards I stole will block your powers."

"Fine then." Said Raven as she sat Robin down and got into a defensive stance "If that's the way you want to play baka, lets do this, after what I went through in the last two years you do not scare me anymore."

"Enough talk!" growled Slade as he lunged forward

"My thoughts exactly." Raven said in a cold voice as she leapt up and kicked him in the face after dodging his attack "I'm not too happy with Robin right now but there's no way I'm going to leave him here with you."

"Your loss child." Slade sneered as he went for a combo attack that was blocked

"My turn huh?" asked Raven as she ran up to the wall and used it to spring board into the air "Eat this, Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku." Raven yelled as she kicked Slade in the face multiple times while spinning in the air knocking him into the wall

"What are you doing, he's mine!" Robin yelled at Raven after she landed "I'm the one that has to stop him!"

"Robin how hard did Slade hit you before I came in, he was choking the life out of you what was I suppose to do stand there and let him kill you?" "Robin, grow up and get over your obsession with Slade." "Wait a minute." When Raven looked at Robin's aura, she noticed it was different where before it was a deep blue; it had changed to what looked like reddish black "No wonder you're acting weird, someone placed a spell on you."

"I am fine." Robin argued as Raven started chanting a spell causing Robin to glow "What are you doing your powers are blocked?"

"This is a spell it has nothing to do with my powers, you need to get back to normal so you can think straight." A few minutes later Robin's aura was once again deep blue

"What have I done?" asked Robin in shock as he returned to normal "I lost my girlfriend and my obsession and paranoia also cost me one of my best friends." "Raven I'm sorry for everything."

"Robin I forgive you I realize now you were under a spell, but let's talk about this later." Raven said as she pointed to a moaning Slade who was starting to rise

"Did you two really think I would go down that easily?" snarled Slade as he stood up and once again stalked forward

"No but it was worth a try, Robin how do you want to do this?" asked Raven as the two stood back to back

"Tag team sounds like the best solution." Said Robin

"Got it." Said Raven as she charged towards Slade "I'll go first get your strength back, you still look slightly winded."

"Very brave demoness." Slade pointed out as he blocked a roundhouse kick from her and sent a fist forward into her stomach, driving the air out of her "But very foolish, trying to save him."

"Maybe, Maybe not." Raven gasped as she tried to catch her breath "But, I rather help him anytime, I still consider him my friend." with that said Raven started glowing "Here Slade, I have a present for you enjoy Shoryuken!" Raven yelled as she hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

"Is that it?" asked Robin as he helped Raven up

"I hope so." Raven muttered as she clutched her stomach

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Robin in a concerned voice

"I'm okay, I think when Slade punched me it cracked a rib or two." "Look out!" yelled Raven as she saw Slade rise and pull out his Bo staff

"My turn." Robin said as he pulled out his own Bo staff

"Be careful." Raven said as Robin went charging towards Slade only to be sent flying back a few minutes later

"We need a different strategy, this isn't working." said Robin as Raven helped him back up "Neither of us is doing much damage."

"I can try something but I need you to distract him for few seconds." suggested Raven "It takes me a couple seconds to power it up if that doesn't work I don't know what will."

"It's worth a shot I'll try to buy you time." With that said Robin ran forward towards Slade again

"Come on Robin you can do better than this." sneered Slade as he grabbed Robin by the arm oblivious to what Raven was doing.

'Hurry up Raven' Robin though to himself as he saw what appeared to be a bluish energy ball start to appear in her hands while he was fending off Slade's attacks

"You always were too much of a fool." Slade pointed out as he entrapped Robin in a bear hug

"Maybe Slade, but unlike you I have others I can count on." Robin said as he got one hand loose and hit one of Slade's shoulders causing him to drop Robin

"Robin duck!" yelled Raven as a giant ball of energy formed in her hands

"Here Slade, eat this, Hadoken!" she yelled as the fire ball shot off towards Slade after Robin had ducked

The fire ball hit Slade knocking him through the wall or two

"I hope that's it for sure." Said Robin

"We better go it sounds like the twenty minutes are about up." Raven said as she gestured to the cracks that were forming in the walls as the two started to leave "I told the others to wreck the place if we weren't back in twenty minutes."

"Hey um Raven, I'm sorry about everything." Robin said sheepishly "I really was acting like a jerk."

"It's okay Robin I forgive you." Raven said sincerely "You were under a spell; besides the people that I lived with for a while taught me that holding grudges is never a good idea."

"So are we friends again than?" Robin asked hesitantly

"Close enough." Raven replied with a smile as the two continued out of the half wrecked building

"Raven are you really okay, you look extremely pale?"

"Robin, I'm okay I just can't heal any injuries yet since the wards blocked my powers, besides I've had worse injuries, thanks for being concerned though."

A few minutes later all the groups met up

"Come on." Said Terra "We had better head back to the tower and check everyone over for injuries." With that said Starfire grabbed Robin and Cyborg grabbed Raven and the headed back to the tower

Shortly after returning there everyone was in the medical room

"How bad is it Cy?" asked Beastboy

"Well, Raven's injuries already started healing and Robin's are slowly fading away thanks to Saturn, I gave them both sedatives to help them sleep for a while."

"You would be surprised how often I have to do this when Youma show up to mess with the sailor senshi." Saturn muttered after she finished healing Robin "At least this time no one went flying through any phone booths."

"Phone booths?" asked Terra

"Well among other things." replied Saturn "I've seen the senshi be thrown through everything from phone booths to windows and I think parked cars a couple times as far as I know." replied Saturn

"Are you guy's insane crime fighters or just odd?" asked Beastboy right before Cyborg bopped him on the head

"It depends." said Saturn "The sailor senshi are more monster hunters than anything, and well the exiles don't fight crime."

"You don't?" asked Starfire

"That's pretty much it." Saya replied "Out of the whole group the only ones that have experience fighting any type of crime are Raven, Psylock, and technically Saturn and Impulse." "Most of us are just kids that hang out, to put it bluntly, most of us can't really fit in anywhere and except for Saturn, Impulse and Jericho and Ravager most of us don't really have anyone else."

"You sound pretty wise for a teenager." commented Starfire

"Thank you for the comment but I'm older than I look."

"So how old are you?"

"Beastboy!" yelled Terra "You don't ask a girl her age!"

"It's okay if you must know I'm about two hundred and five, give or take a few years." Saya replied calmly

Suddenly a noise penetrated the room

(Beep)

(Beep)

"Saturn your communicator is beeping." Impulse said as he gestured to the beeping watch on her wrist "It's probably Pluto checking on us."

"Fine I'll go and answer this call." Saturn grumbled as she left muttering about over protective time guardians and paranoid parental figures

"Sorry about that." Impulse said "That was one of our guardians they have been overprotective of us since the demon incidents in Juuban" (**4**)

"Let's just say two of our guardians are being really overprotective of us and the other one doesn't trust Raven too well right now because she's half demon, even though she helped us during the demon incidents."

"Yes Pluto we're fine can you tell that to Uranus and Neptune." "Tell Uranus that Raven did not reenact _Carrie_, or try to possess anyone bye." grumbled Saturn as she came back a few minutes later "I swear Pluto and Neptune trust Raven why can't Uranus get it through her thick skull."

"I'll be glad when we can go back to school." Saturn started to explain after seeing the titan's confused faces. "There was an accident at our school a friend of mine named Usagi caused it, she's a nice girl but well she should not be allowed in a chemistry class." "She was supposed to mix a couple chemicals unfortunately she accidentally mixed in nitro glycerin I think it was and blew up the science building, so the school is closed till they can repair the building." "In other words, for the time being me, Raven and Impulse kind of have a temporary vacation."

"Hey you know it is getting late and who knows when Raven will wake up, why don't you guys stay here?" Beastboy offered interrupting the conversation "We have plenty of room."

"Give us a few minutes to think it over please." Said Psylock as the Exiles huddled "What do you guys think?"

"I don't sense anything bad from them so why not." Said Saturn

"I agree with the death star." Said Impulse right before Saturn bopped him on the head "Oh before I forget Saya, is this yours?" asked the speedster as he handed her a kitana that appeared to look normal but had a blade that was fashioned in an unusual way. "I grabbed it on the way out."

"Thank you Impulse." Said Saya As she proceeded to place the kitana in a sheath after grabbing it back from him.

"Okay I speak for the others when I say thank you for the offer." Said Psylock as the Exiles broke huddle "I hope we are not an inconvenience."

"Nah it's cool." Said Cyborg "Come on we'll show you where the guest rooms are."

A few hours later after everyone had settled in and had gone to sleep Terra was getting a drink of water when she noticed what looked like red eyes heading her way

"Good evening Terra" replied Saya as she came out of the shadows with her eyes glowing

"Oh hi Saya, you startled me." Terra replied

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I was a little cooped up and I got hungry so I was going to go get my self a snack, how about you?"

"I was a little thirsty so I was going to get a drink."

"Can you please tell me a way to go outside without tripping the alarms; I don't want to create a disturbance."

"I have a way I need the fresh air anyway, are you afraid of heights Saya?"

"Not really."

"Good." said Terra as she opened a nearby window and called up a giant boulder with her powers "Than hop on."

"Okay." said Saya as she got on the floating boulder "I've seen odder in my long life."

With that said the two headed off

"Terra is everything okay, you seem really nervous?"

"It's Raven."

"Oh?"

"The last time we didn't exactly part on the best of terms, I was surprised she even tried to help cure me."

"Terra I'll be honest you should try talking to Raven, she mentioned you once and I think she felt guilty on how you two parted."

"Saya, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was in a town called Sunnydale trying to find out if there were any others like me, this group thought I was a vampire like the ones that run around Sunnydale and they sent me to their lab." "A few days later they captured Raven who had shown up in town." "Us and another demon named Xellos got loose and we escaped the place."

"Interesting, what's up with those two kids, Saturn and Impulse?"

"I'm not sure on the whole story, but from what I've heard Saturn had been adopted by some people that were friends of her father, Impulse ended up in this time line by accident, he was suppose to arrive ten years later when he time traveled and they took him in too." "At least that's what they told me." "I don't know the whole story, most of us never met before we came here, we all knew about each other through Raven." "We're spread out everywhere."

"Huh?"

"We all live in different areas, Raven, Saturn, Impulse, Ravager, Jericho and Jin live in various parts of Japan, I live in L.A, Psylock I heard is living with the Jlu."

"Can you drop me off here please?" Saya pointed towards a sidewalk in front of a blood bank.

"You're a vampire?" asked Terra as they floated towards the ground and she noticed what looked like fangs in Saya's mouth

"Yes, but not like the ones you have heard of, I only have to drink blood once a month and I don't like to drink from humans if I can avoid it, I have too much of a conscience for that." "You've heard of vampires?"

"Before I joined the titans I was attacked by a vampire but before it could bite me this guy came out and saved me." "He said his name was Blade."

"Oh the day walker, I've heard of him he's like the vampire boogeyman." "All the strengths those vampires have but none of their weaknesses."

(Beep) (Beep)

"Just a second, Saya my communicators beeping, Terra here." said the earth mover as she opened her communicator "What's up?"

"We have a situation." said Cyborg as Saturn and Psylock were talking in the background trying to calm Jin and Jericho down "We heard the alarm go off and when we went to check we discovered Ravager is missing."

"Okay we'll look for her." said Terra as she put her communicator away

"I guess my snack will have to wait." muttered Saya as she got back on the boulder with Terra

"So where do we look?" asked Terra

"Look for a major disturbance knowing Ravager she'll be in the middle of it, that girl cannot stay out of trouble."

"No kidding." Said Raven as she flew up next to them

"I thought you were out for the night, Cyborg said he gave you some sedatives." said Terra

"He did but the healing trance I was in canceled them out."

Suddenly there was a crash and what looked like a punk was flying out of an alley colliding with a phone pole

"I think we found her." groaned Saya as she checked on the condition of the punk "This guy is still alive just out cold."

"Well let's go." Said Terra as she headed forward only to be stopped by Raven "What are you doing Raven, your friend is in trouble?"

"Two things Terra, one never go running in without knowing what's going on."

"What is number 2?"

"She just finished them off." The mage said as she pointed to a pile of unconscious punks

"Over already?" asked Rose as she came out of the alley "That was way too short."

"Have fun?" asked Raven as she rolled her eyes "I swear Rose, I can't take you anywhere."

"Sorry Raven, I had a lot of stress to release." said Rose sheepishly

"Just head back to the tower Jin's worried sick and who knows what Joey's thinking." "Rose normally I don't get on your case about when you pull this in Nerima, but this isn't Nerima the people around here don't always have a conscience."

"I'll go ahead and take Rose back why don't you two catch up?" asked Saya after noticing the look on Terra's face

"Thank you." Terra replied under her breath for which Saya just nodded in return

"See you guys later." Said Rose as she left with Saya

"Follow me." Said Raven as her and Terra flew off in their own unique ways with each other "Let's see if we can find somewhere quiet to talk."

A few minutes later the two girls landed at a hill that appeared to be deserted

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Raven

"I wanted to apologize for the crap I pulled when I betrayed you guys." Terra said seriously "I also wanted to thank you for freeing me from that stone prison."

"It's okay Terra I forgave you a long time ago and I was glad to free you, sorry I wasn't here to see if the spell worked."

"Raven can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What actually happened that caused you to leave?" "No one will tell me the whole story."

"I don't know how much you heard about what had been happening since you were turned to stone, but a few days after we defeated my father Robin kicked me out while the others were gone, I thought he was my friend till that happened, I just found out this whole time he was under a spell that made his worst traits come out."

"Look Terra, we both have done stupid stuff in the past that we had no control over, you being Slade's apprentice and me with that stupid prophecy."

"You know why I went along with Slade's plan?" asked Terra

"I read your mind near the end of the last fight we had before that volcano erupted, you know we would have found a way to help your brother." "We would not have let Slade kill him."

"I know that now, but I was panicked Biran was the only family I had left, I couldn't take the chance." "Who knows what kind of things Slade might have done." "And that serum he gave me made me act strange too."

"I've heard of that serum Rose warned me about it, it nearly drove her over the edge that's why her mother sent her to Nerima after it wore off."

"Joey's mother sent him to be on the safe side in case Slade tried to inject him with the serum too." "Between worrying about your brother and the serum making you lose your conscience, you really didn't have much of a choice."

"Besides if worse came to worse I had a few other friends on back up that couldn't come, a few I met before I joined the titans, plus Saturn's friends along with the people Saya works with they would have picked up the slack if it came to it." "I have friends all over the place between here and Juuban."

"For real?"

"You be surprised at some of the people that keep a low profile." "Some of them are pretty powerful, but don't fit in with the titans." "I mean the people that live in Joey and Rose's neighborhood can be declared legally insane."

"Question, speaking of the people you met, what's up with the guy with the wings?"

"Oh you mean Jin, we kind of met when there were a few…incidents in Juuban they drew him there, him and I have similar backgrounds minus that whole prophecy."

"Wow."

"Don't spread it around though Jin doesn't like to talk about it."

"By the way Terra, if you try to betray the titans again for whatever reason you better hope I don't find out."

"You'll kidding right?"

"Maybe, maybe not it depends on what happens."

"Um okay, how did you guys get out of that cell, I heard your powers were blocked?"

"A friend of mine taught me how to pick locks."

"That makes sense."

"Come on we better head back before everyone comes looking for us this time." With that said the two girls headed back towards the tower

A few minutes later the two arrived back at the tower to find everyone had gone back to sleep

"Well I'll see you in the morning." Said Terra as she went towards her room

"Hold on a second." Said Raven "Get a camera if you have one this is a Kodak moment." She was pointing towards Jin and Rose who were cuddled up asleep on the couch "Those two are so cute together."

Terra quickly found a camera and snapped a picture "I'll give you a copy of this in the morning." The earth mover said with a yawn as she went off towards her room "See you in the morning."

"Good night Terra."

"Hotaru I know you're there what's up?" asked Raven as Hotaru came out from around the corner "You seem worried about something."

"Sorry to sneak up on you I was just thinking of something and I figured I would ask you."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"After this whole mess with Slade, do you think we should have brought more people?"

"Hotaru I'll be honest, everyone that came with us were the only ones that could make it." "Let's see I didn't want to bother Akira after the project justice fiasco she needed a break, I was going to bring Xellos with us but I couldn't get a hold of him and I don't think that will be a good idea for him to be loose around here." "Jason didn't want to come because of his past history here as Red X though he told me to call if I need help and he can get here with Ryoko and them as soon as possible."

"And finally I couldn't bring Cassandra since Batman doesn't want me to be a bad influence on her after the boat fiasco."

"He's still mad about that, it happened months ago?"

"Tell me about it I brought the boat back after Melchior had his little 'swim'." "That answers where Robin picked up holding grudges forever from." "I'll see you in the morning Hotaru."

"Okay see you tomorrow morning Raven." The youngest sailor senshi replied as the two went off to their rooms

The next morning everyone came or in some cases ran to breakfast

"Bart slow down." groaned Hotaru as she saw her brother running towards the table and quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt "Breakfast will not take off on you, so slow down."

"Ah come on Hotaru, I wasn't going that fast." Bart whined

"Bart you literally ran through a wall."

"It's okay." Said Rose as she grabbed a seat after noticing the titan's surprised looks "From what I heard this is normal for those two."

"Has anyone seen Raven this morning?" asked Beastboy as he grabbed a plate of tofu waffles

"She'll be here soon." Said Betsy as she sat down "My guess is she's either off meditating or doing a kata or whatever she does in the morning."

"So how did you guys meet?" asked Cyborg

"Well." replied Betsy "I can't speak for the others but I ran into Raven after I had come back from the dead don't ask it's a long story." "I came with these guys because I'm working with the Jlu and Bats asked me to keep an eye on Raven, he's not in a good mood something about a boat being barrowed by her without his permission and a book being dropped in the Marianas Trench."

"Hey someone's missing." said Terra "Where's your friend with the wings at, I haven't heard a peep out of him?"

Just than there was a commotion and what looked like Raven flying down the hallway with Jin following behind her

"Give me that picture Raven." Jin yelled "I don't know where you got that picture from, but it's embarrassing."

"Oh come on Jin." Raven said with a smirk "You and Rose look cute in the picture."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Sounds like she already got back this morning." Betsy said while rolling her eyes

"Good morning everyone." said Raven as she came into the room after getting away from Jin

"Are you alright?" asked Beastboy "You're acting really happy, not like we know how you used to act."

"You mean why am I not acting like an antisocial Goth?" Raven asked

"No offense."

"It's okay Beastboy; I guess I should explain Starfire already knows this part, after I defeated my father my demonic side wasn't as strong anymore without his influence, the last time it got loose was when I nearly got killed, don't ask I don't want to talk about it, that was about a month after I left here." "In other words I don't have to worry about showing too much emotion."

"Good morning." said Jin as he came in and stretched "What's new?" "Besides Raven being a pain in my butt this morning."

"Ha ha very funny Jin, put your wings away you're shedding again."

"Um question." asked Terra as Jin sat down next to Rose "We didn't exactly meet on the best terms the first time can you guys reintroduce yourselves or something?"

"You guys okay with that?" Raven asked the others as they nodded their heads "Okay I'll introduce every one what I am about to tell you does not leave this room, some of these guys have people they are trying to avoid for whatever reason." "Anyway on my left is Bart Allen also known as Impulse, yes he is a speedster like Kid Flash but due to a mishap he came too far back in time about ten years too early, next to him is his adopted sister Hotaru Tomoe a.k.a sailor Saturn, she has the power to blow up the planet, though she won't use it unless she has to, and people think the sailor senshi are myths unless they see them for themselves." "Her legal guardians took Bart in after his botched time jump."

"Dun dun dun to dun." Bart chanted right before Hotaru bopped him on the head

"Hotaru ignore him, Bart stop humming the Darth Vader theme."

"Anyway back to the introductions, sitting over in a corner is Saya possibly the last shinso vampire in existence, don't worry she doesn't bite people."

"We also have with us Joseph who we call Jericho, he can jump in and possess people and that's his sister Rose or Ravager if you're going by aliases she can sometimes see her opponent's next move and she's deadly with a sword and a Bo staff." "On my right is Jin Kazama, he has the same 'problem' as me minus the prophecy part and finally we have Elizabeth also known as Psylock a mutant with telepathic powers as well as being a trained ninja, she just came back from the dead recently which is not my place to explain she currently works with the justice league."

"Missing is Akira Kazama no relation to Jin; due to recent stress Akira needed a vacation badly and Jason Todd who used to cause havoc around here and is now reformed, he couldn't make it in time."

"Raven can I talk to you in private?" Robin asked

"Okay." Said Raven as the two started to head outside "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Raven I want to apologize for the way I acted, I had no right to treat you like that after I pulled that stunt with Red X." "I wish there was more to do to make it up to you."

"Robin I admit, I was mad at you when you threw me out of the titans, but Gouken taught me that holding grudges won't accomplish anything, it wasn't your fault anyway you were under that spell."

"Let's just put it behind us alright?"

"Fine, can I ask you something Raven?"

"Go ahead."

"You mentioned Gouken a couple times who is that?"

"Gouken was the person that took me in after I left here, his two students found me after I nearly got killed, and I ended up staying there for about a year and a half."

"Sounds like an interesting person maybe, I can meet him sometime." Robin said

"You can't." said Raven sadly

"Why?" asked Robin as he started to get a feeling of what might have happened after he saw the sad look on Raven's face

"He's dead."

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, I was out in the forest by myself, the other two students had recently left there was an explosion of light and when I got back it was too late."

"Whoa."

"Can we change the subject?" Raven asked

"Okay." said Robin

"So what's been going on since I left?"

"Well." Robin said slowly "Not much really other than the two weirdos playing with fire."

"Fire, can you describe them?"

"One was a brunette and the other was an insane red head."

"Iori and Kyo it figures."

"You know of them?"

"I've heard of them from a few people they make you and Slade look like best friends."

"Now that is creepy."

"Hey Raven, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you teach me some of those moves you used on Slade; they look like they did a lot of damage."

"I can't sorry."

"Why not?"

"The main reason is I never finished learning them so I can't exactly show the moves, I got lucky that ki blast didn't backfire."

"They seemed effective against Slade."

"I was lucky on that; Slade underestimated me because of my powers being blocked." "I usually can't use that ki blast because it usually ends up merging with my powers." "Come on we better go check on the others."

"Bart give me back my pen!" Hotaru yelled from inside as crashing sounds were heard

"Are they okay?" asked Robin

"Yeah that's normal for them, Bart does something to Hotaru she gets mad and tries to kill him."

With that said the two went back inside to see what was going on

"So if I calibrate my cannon a little higher it will cause a lot more damage and go faster?" Cyborg asked as he was talking to Jin "How do you know this stuff?"

"My housemate Su is a mad scientist emphasis on mad." Jin replied in a deadpan voice

"Die die." Hotaru yelled as she continued to strangle the pain in the butt speedster while banging his head on the wall

"Sounds like a normal day." Raven said dryly as she watched Starfire talk to Rose and Joey who apparently was trying to teach her sign language

A few hours later

"Well thanks for everything." Raven said as the groups faced each other

"No problem." Said Cy as he smiled at the group "Hey Rae let me know if you get a boyfriend."

"Very funny Cyborg."

"Terra see you around."

"Okay see you later Raven, bye Hotaru thanks for the tip on couples."

"No problem." Hotaru smiled "Figure d it might help even if my parents are odd..not one word Bart."

"Fine later guys, I want that rematch on that game." Bart said with a smile

"Bye." Rose said as Joey waved "It's been fun."

"What she said." Saya said with a slight smile

"I hope we get to see each other again." Betsy replied

With that said the exiles teleported away

**The end**

**It's finally done a few months and several writers' blocks later**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed good and bad**

**Before I go here's translations of some of the Japanese words used**

**1.Kuso Japanese swear word means shit or damn**

**2. UN, anata WA baka Na saru da! -You're a stupid Monkey**

**3.Baka-idiot or stupid**

**Yes I know there are a few things that need explaining if I can get general ideas I might write a few sides stories to explain things or maybe even a sequel**

**Till than everyone peace out**


End file.
